Love or friendship?
by Nat-Huddy81
Summary: Fanfiction Mattex Todo lo narrado en este anfictión es producto de mi imaginación, solo los personajes son reales. La relación que tengan o puedan tener entre ellos (Alex Kingson y Matt Smith) solo lo saben ellos. No pretendo ofender ni crear polémica en lo narrado en este fanfic.


**Todo lo narrado en este fanfictión es producto de mi imaginación, solo los personajes son reales. La relación que tengan o puedan tener entre ellos solo lo saben ellos. No pretendo ofender ni crear polémica en lo narrado en este fanfic.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Desde que Karen termino el rodaje de la serie, las risas y nuestras miradas cómplices se habían terminado profesionalmente hablando. Quien me iba a decir que congeniaría tanto con alguien en tan solo una temporada de trabajo. No es que este a disgusto con mi nueva compañera pero Karen y yo nos habíamos hecho el uno al otro en tan poco tiempo. Ella hacía que para mí, la ausencia de Alex fuese más llevadera.

Alex Kingston, esa mujer de cabello dorado y rizado había trastocado mi existencia en poco tiempo. Cuento los días para volverla a ver en el rodaje, deseo leer esas líneas en donde haya un acercamiento entre nuestros personajes, como en el capítulo de nuestra boda ficticia, para poder volver a besar sus labios otra vez. Aquello que pensaba que sería amistad resulto ser algo más pero los veinte años que nos separaban hacían que el hecho de que ella se fijase en mi fuese improbable. ¿Cómo iba una mujer de su edad a fijarse en un chico de treinta años más joven habiendo hombres más atractivos que yo por el mundo? Este sentimiento que sentía por ella me estaba matando por dentro. Aunque sabía que era improbable que una mujer como ella se fijase en alguien como yo, en el fondo de mi corazón deseaba amarla con tanta pasión que me dolía el no poder hacerlo. Aquella situación me estaba volviendo loco.

Mañana.

Mañana es el rodaje de los capítulos finales de la temporada de Doctor Who.

Mañana y hasta que termine, vuelvo a ponerme en la piel de un personaje que me apasiona dar vida. Mañana vuelvo a ser River Song.

He interpretado a muchos personajes a lo largo de mi carrera pero este es diferente. Como el primer día de colegio, un nerviosismo se apodera de mi cuando me dirijo al set de rodaje. Como una adolescente quinceañera que acude al instituto el primer día deseando ver a esa persona tan especial para ella.

Atravieso las puertas del rodaje y enseguida diviso a mis compañeros, incluido a Steven Moffat. Junto a él se encontraba una chica que no conocía.

Hola Alex –me dijo Steven- un gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo

Hello sweetie – le contesté.

Tú siempre contestando como River Song, ¿eh?

Qué le vamos a hacer –le seguía la broma- estamos hechas la una para la otra.

Te presento a Jenna-Louise Coleman –me dijo introduciéndome a la chica que estaba a su lado.

Mucho gusto – me dijo dándome dos besos

Espero que te estén tratando bien –le pregunté

Sin duda –me respondió- Matt es un encanto, hemos congeniado muy bien.

Las palabras _hemos congeniado muy_ _bien _o, _Matt es un encanto _fueron como un dardo en mi estomago. Enseguida vinieron a mi mente imágenes de ellos dos juntos que me provocaron unos terribles celos. _Tranquila, _me decía a mí misma_. Solo son amigos, _me repetía una y otra vez. _¿Qué me está pasando?_, _solo son amigos, _me repetía una y otra vez. ¿Por qué me pongo así por un compañero, también amigo, de rodaje? En medio de mis pensamientos lo vi entrar, tan guapo como siempre y con esa mirada tan seductora que le caracteriza.

Me miro. Okupas en mi estomago empezaron a revolotear de forma incontrolable.

Le mire. Me pareció notar una ligera rojez en sus mejillas. Empiezo a acalorarme, ¿tendrán la calefacción más alta de lo normal? Viene directo a mí sin apartar la vista. No puedo dejar de mirarlo pero intento seguir la conversación de Steven mantenía con algunos miembros del cast sobre las escenas que íbamos a rodar aquel día. No puedo dejar de mirar a escondidas, sus ojos, sus labios… me entra más y más calor. Me muerdo los labios, intentando que no sé me note, imaginando que me abraza y nos fundimos en un beso a la vez romántico, a la vez lleno de pasión. Se acerca a donde yo estoy y cada vez me pongo más nerviosa. De repente, Jenna se interpone entre nosotros atrayendo toda la atención de Matt.


End file.
